Angel's Gates - Redemption
by Factor12
Summary: Akihisa's history is much different than what you think. He was a knight, an image of a true hero. But he had a dark side, that clung to his memories. And so, when he dies, he has to redeem himself in the new world. What happens when he finds out that he has to find his true love? A story wrapped in truth and innocence, which only can be revealed at, The Angel's Gates. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 - From one to another

**The idea of this story was borrowed from Baka and Test and twisted by some of my friends. As you might know Baka and Test does not belong to me or else the anime would be very different. This is my first story so go easy on me with the reviews. But anyway here is the story.**

* * *

**Angel's Gates: Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

**From one to another**

1354

I awoke by the toll of the fortress bell. It rang once. Twice. I knew this meant only one thing. Enemies were sighted. I quickly suited up in my nobleman's armor and set out for the gates, prepared for my encounter. My enthusiasm quickly faded as I saw what was before me. Mordic's army had arrived. Many cowards fled at first sight, but the brave few charged at my command. "Commander Akihisa, we will stand by your side for eternity." One soldier told me.

"I admire your bravery at this dark hour" I said to him.

"A dark hour indeed, sire." He knew all of us were going to die.

I had seen my fare share of death through the many long and bloody battles I had witnessed, but this time I was vulnerable and knew of the odds against me. I charged into battle, sword in hand, ready for the first strike and banner raised, signaling the charge, knowing I was to perish this time, I knew I had to choose between living with shame or dying with honor. I chose one option and clung to it. I chose to accept fate and protect the king at all costs. And so I rode out into battle.

I saw the enemy stare dead at me, I swung my sword which hit it's target and heard the clashing of steel and the tearing of flesh. 'One down' I thought to myself. I ran straight for a group of enemy soldiers swinging my sword in a frenzy of slashes and stabs, cutting down everything that stood in my way. When I stopped I looked at my trail of destruction 'God's great gift. Are men of violence' I said to myself while continuing my frenzy.

I struck my sword at the nearest soldier. He let out a horrific scream as he fell with a thud, silenced for eternity. Then almost immediately a soldier surprised me and struck me in the arm, but my armor had saved me once again. However, he managed to break my banner. I threw the reamnants of my banner at another soldier, knocking him out instantly. So I swung my sword at the soldier, beheading him easily, like a hot knife through butter. He was then reduced to mearly a body with no head. I saw another one of my knights in trouble and ran to his aid withought hesitance. He was blood shod and weary. But once he saw me, his spirits lifted. And we worked together to take down the surrounding soldiers. We took down a few more enemies and when I thought we were safe I saw a shadow obscuring my view and soon I felt a sharp pain strike my heart, and I fell to the ground ungracefully, like a proud eagle clipped of it's wings. I saw my comrades fall before me, knowing they served the king well, knowing they tried their best and perished with honor.

I saw blood everywhere. I heard the screams of pain from the dying. I pitied the many good men lost in this God forsaken battle as darkness enveloped me slowly. I was dying with a sin attached to my soul. I was dying, alone.

Then the world before me dissapeared into a dark abyss and I passed into the void.

I thought I was ascending into heaven when I heard a chorus of voices singing my name and praises of glory. But, out of the eternal darkness I saw a bright light calling out to me. I knew who it was immediately.

It was God.

He slowly whispered to me in an eerie tone, "I have noticed your deeds and how hard you have fought for me, but, you have committed a sin, and that was to deal with the devil. However, I will resurrect you in another time period so that you may atone for your sin."

"But what is it that I must complete for you, my Lord?" I asked nervously.

"You must find love. Love that lights your soul with an everlasting flame. Love that brightens even your darkest days. Love that you have faith in. Love that you care about." And with that he vanished leaving me enclosed by this dark prison once again.

* * *

2013

My name is Akihisa Yoshii and I am 17 and currently enrolled in class 2F of Fumizuki Academy.

"AAAAHHHHH…." I yelled startled by a loud ringing noise. Noticing it was my alarm clock and that I was late for school I quickly dug through my pile of books, for the year classes, burying me, ate breakfast, consisting of mainly 1/6 of a muffin and dashed, as fast as my feet could carry me, to school.

Upon my arrival I saw my home class teacher, Mr. Nishimura. Everybody calls him Iron Man. "Akihisa Yoshii, this is your first day of attendance in class 2F and YOUR LATE! SO YOU GET A 3 HOUR DETENTION AFTERSCHOOL." He shouted. I took a seat next to my good friend Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Kouta Tsuchiya, while everybody stared at me. I knew this was going to be a very long year….

* * *

**Me: I hope you like this chapter and feel free to submit any reviews, because I NEED THEM NOW! Anyway thank you for reading. More chapters might come out soon so stay alert.**

**Hideyoshi: I hope you have nothing suspicious in mind.**

**Akihisa: I hope so too.**

**Me: Of course I have nothing in mind. Definitely nothing on my mind. Yup, nothing. Anyway, once again thank you for reading. Bye.**

**Hideyoshi: Yup, definitely suspicious.**

**Me: Be quiet.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 2**

**The Christmas Holidays**

* * *

**December 16th 2013**

I walked slowly towards the home classroom, still hungry from my "lunch". Maybe having Himeji share her food with me was not such a good idea, and worst of all she brang her most vile piece of cooking she ever had yet. That kept me busy in the school bathroom for awhile. After that I found myself staring at the many ornaments the school had hung up for the upcoming Christmas party while I was "taking a stroll, breathing in the lovely morning air" when suddenly, I accidentally ran into an unexpected visitor.

"Oh. Uh... Akihisa, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kouta at the art room doing some art project or something." Hideyoshi asked nervously, looking away. I noticed he was hiding a faint blush, which disappeared as soon as it began. He must have known that I noticed. He's gone into a psychological phase now. But, I ignored asking about that to avoid any awkward moments, just in case.

"Nah, he was busy with something else instead, and shouldn't I be asking you that? Class hasn't even started yet and we'll get into a lot of trouble if a teacher finds us wandering around this part of the school . And it also won't start in a long time." I replied plainly carefull not to hurt his feelings. Damn he looks so cute when he blushes. Wait- what. He's not cute!

"Oh nothing. Just.. you know... busy, as usual. hehe" And with that he quickly ran off. I was, strangely, a bit disappointed.

"Busy? Busy in the Female section of the school. Why? I wonder why he's acting like that today. He's never been like this before. Oh well, dosen't concern me that much though. But still..." I thought to myself as continued my path to class. I thought carefully, intently, deeply and ran into a pillar. "Ow" Then I heard an unexpected voice.

"Akihisa, you should be a bit more careful." Said Yuuji.

"Yuuji! I'm so glad you're here, I have a question, and also I thought you were with Shouko?" I asked.

"I managed to escape that devil's torture hands. But don't ask me how. It was terribly hard. I was chased all around the school by that damn maniac. I couldn't even stop for a breath. She was everywhere. It was so terrifying that I went to the only place she wouldn't dare go to. Here, The Boys Dorm. I know that I'm safe here, so anyway, what's your question?"

"You see, I bumped into Hideyoshi awhile back, and I thought I saw him blush."

"Was it not one of his acting blushes he uses in performances all the time?"

"No, it looked different, slightly"

"Akihisa, maybe it's because he likes you"

"You mean as a friend"

"No. I mean as in love relationship. You need to think this over, Ok.

"Ok. But-"

"But that wasn't why I was here. Me, Kouta and 2F are planning an attack on the girls locker room again. You want to join?" He asked with a determined face. "today there's a staff meeting, so there are less teachers on patrol. This our chance. We will reach The Garden of Eden. I promise you we will succeed this time. I know we will!"

I simply declined, smiled and continued on walking towards the classroom. I left Yuji staring at me, perplexed. He knew I usually wouldn't turn down such an amazing request, but, it was just that I was still very puzzled at how Hideyoshi was acting today that I didn't noticed that Yuji was ambushed by Shouko and was dragged being back to her lair by the face, depite the fact that Yuji was screaming for help. I was oblivious to his screams of desperation, because I did not understand anything Yuji said and that I kept wondering about that inccident.

I finally reached the classroom and surprisingly Hideyoshi was there.

I simply sat on my cushion and thought over what Yuji told me. Then finally I thought I knew why, so I devised a plan on how to find the truth. I was determined to find it take it as far as I can with my idiot mind. I was to hang something up on the ceiling between me and Hideyoshi's Desk.

When school was finished I dashed back to my apartment, eager to begin my work on the plan. I was so excited!

**December 18th 2013**

I saved up enough money given form my sister to buy the secret weapon, which was expensive for me. And.. I had to water it evryday. That part I hate the most.

**December 20th 2013**

I began my preparations. I got out my secret weapon and hid it in my box in the classroom. I was ready for the day. I waited patiently for it to come. I could not sit still. Everybody thought I was going crazy. Which seemed normal to them.

**December 23rd 2013**

I hung up the secret weapon in the correct place, and waited patiently for Hideyoshi to take his place next to me. He walked into the classroom and was nearing towards his seat, closer and closer and then...

* * *

**Yuuko: I hate cliffhangers.**

**Me: Well you guys that was the chapter and in case you were wondering I lied. I did have something on my mind, and excuse me, I am having a yaoi fangirl moment with Yuuko right now.**

**Hideyoshi: I knew it and also I don't like this plan so please just stop this. I AM A BOY! I DON'T LIKE AKIHISA LIKE THAT!**

**Me and Yuuko: No!**

**Yuuko: I just love the concept of HideHisa so much!**

**Me: I know!**

**Hideyoshi: *sigh***

**Me: Anyway, please tell me what you think of the story so far by posting a reviw and I hoped you enjoyed it too. Bye for now!**


End file.
